DC COMICS: Justice League Dark (NBC Constantine)
DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE JUSTICE LEAGUE DARK SWAMP THING IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA This page will host the complete episodes, bios, and easter eggs in the NBC Constantine tv series developed by Daniel Cerone and David S. Goyer. The first season will only be 13 episodes and the cast will show up in the Macy's Day Parade. TRAILER: OVERALL PLOT: "Based on the wildly popular comic book series “Hellblazer” from DC Comics, seasoned demon hunter and master of the occult John Constantine (Matt Ryan, “Criminal Minds”) specializes in giving hell… hell. Armed with a ferocious knowledge of the dark arts and his wickedly naughty wit, he fights the good fight — or at least he did. With his soul already damned to hell, he’s decided to leave his do-gooder life behind, but when demons target Liv (Lucy Griffiths, “True Blood”), the daughter of one of Constantine’s oldest friends, he’s reluctantly thrust back into the fray – and he’ll do whatever it takes to save her. Before long, it’s revealed that Liv’s “second sight” — an ability to see the worlds behind our world and predict supernatural occurrences — is a threat to a mysterious new evil that’s rising in the shadows. Now it’s not just Liv who needs protection; the angels are starting to get worried too. So, together, Constantine and Liv must use her power and his skills to travel the country, find the demons that threaten our world and send them back where they belong. After that, who knows… maybe there’s hope for him and his soul after all." NBC CONSTANTINE EPISODE GUIDE: MONITOR'S NOTES: Constantine is Dead I promised I’d share news when I had it — sadly, that news is not good. The cast and writers of Constantine are being released from their contracts. The studio tried to find a new home for the show, for which we’re forever grateful, but those efforts didn’t pan out. I’m sorry, I wasn’t provided any information on the attempts to sell the show elsewhere. All I can report is that the show is over. Many ingredients went into this TV series. From the dedicated cast that breathed these characters to life, led by Matt Ryan as the comic-made-flesh embodiment of John Constantine, to the exceptionality talented crew that put unreal images on screen, to the original Hellblazer writers and artists who gifted us a universe. As a general principle, writers don’t choose a writing career to achieve stardom. Whatever demons or insecurities drove them to find freedom of expression through written words generally keeps writers comfortably obscure behind their words. Nor do people choose writing as a means to financial freedom. I’d venture to guess that most who set out to write professionally never receive a paycheck for their hopeful scribbles or key strokes. In fact, nobody I know ever chose a writing career — it chose them. You write because that’s what you do. Like breathing, it just happens and you have to do it and you just hope that someday somebody out there notices what you’re trying to say. If that’s the dream of writers, than the writers of Constantine lived the dream, because we’re leaving behind wild and passionate fans who believe in and were moved by what we tried to do. To leave such a significant, dedicated and active fan base on the table — that’s the real sadness. You all deserve many years of the series we set out to make, and we’re disappointed that we couldn’t deliver that to you. The good news is that Constantine will live on for years in many more forms. But our time as caretakers has ended.xxxxThank you for letting us in. Daniel Cerone WEBRING: Category:Detective Jim Corrigan Category:Non Est Asylum Category:The Spectre Category:Furcifer Category:Newcastle Crew Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Constantine Category:Justice League Dark Category:JLD Category:Dark Universe Category:Swamp Thing Category:Parliament of the Trees Category:Dr. Fate Category:Ibis Category:NBC Constantine Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Dr. 13 Category:Felix Faust Category:Macy's Day Parade Category:Anne Marie Category:Heart of Darkness